


imagine this:

by your_local_tall_annoying_friend404



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Songfic, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404/pseuds/your_local_tall_annoying_friend404
Summary: if only my imagination were real.but it isn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	imagine this:

Imagine this. You and me, tangled limbs and snuggles. You and me, sleepy mornings and aromatic coffee. You and me, soft kisses and even softer smiles. 

But no. That’ll never happen.

Imagine this. You and me, lunch dates, bringing each other coffee to our offices. You and me. You and me, sneaking away to that secluded toilet near my Unspeakable department, and coming back with disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. You and me, listening to each other rant about our immense workload, yet still finding time to spend with each other. 

But no. That’ll never happen.

Imagine this. You and me, bantering playfully while we cook, with me stopping every now and then to admire the curve of your arse. You and me, late night movies, you laughing at my snarky comments.You and me, fierce fucking and lazy smiles after. 

But no. That’ll never happen.

I’ve always prayed to whatever deity up there that you’d one day realise that I’m better than that redhead. Now, seeing your face light up whenever she’s mentioned, I’m wondering whether I should just accept the fact that I can’t change anything. You’ll never love me back.

I’ve always clung onto a pathetic thread of hope that one day I’d hear you say the words “I love you”. Now, opening the Prophet and seeing you and that woman kissing at the altar, I’m wondering how it’s possible to be in so much pain yet not die. I barely manage to Incendio the paper before the pain drowns me.

But it’s alright. I’ll just pretend I’m alright. Tight smiles and forced congratulations will suffice. Even if I’m being constantly Crucio-ed on the inside. 

It’s alright, I’ll just live within my “imagine this”-s. 

There’s no other way I’ll be able to face reality.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, m'darlings! this fic is inspired by the sudden need to write angst and Wish You Were Gay by Claud, i have No Idea how to link it, but go check it out!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
